


My Immortal Instruments

by NoCrown (witch_lit)



Category: (My) Immortal: The Web Series, Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Crack, F/M, My Immortal - Freeform, prepz and pozers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 12:18:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2692715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witch_lit/pseuds/NoCrown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarissa waz totes about to meat sum hast dudez at the club</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Immortal Instruments

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [My Immortal](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/85529) by XXXbloodyrists666XXX. 



> CREDITS: I am so inspired by XXXbloodyrists666XXX, I just love her and all of her work!1!!!!

Hello, my name is Clarissa Fuentes Shadow Armstrong Razorblades Fray. Today I'm at a Pierce the Veil concert (oh my gawd!!!1!) , and it's it kicks sooo much butt. I'm swaying my (black covered, of course) arms over my head and singing along with Vic (he's such a hawttie, I'm gonna die).

Today I'm wearing my naturally fiery red hair with black streaks, teased out and freshly cut bangs. I've got a skull barett that's rockking it (only one because otherwise im a prep ugh  (gag me)), strippy arm warmers, a lacy corset top with red filling. It doesn't show my bellybutton because im not a slut!1!! I've got on black shorts and ripped fishnets and knee-high platform docs (suk it preps). With my spider bites, rings of black eyeliner, and blood red lipstick so I'm totes rockin it.

I'm here at this trippy show with my best friend Simon Suicide. He's got dark eyes and a dark soul and I love him (but not like that eww). I'm totes flippin out to the music when I see him.

He's gorgeous, sick studs in his eyebrows, and a PTV shirt with a long hoodie, purple skinny jeans and a studded belt, with purple hair. He haz blond ruutes but if he touches them up he could be perfect. 

I bat (heh) my long, dark, ebony eyelashes towards him. He sees me and frowns, and it makes me ha8 his stupid blonde ruutes even more.

"Hay," he says, coming over. "Why the fuck can you see me I'm invisible, poser?"

"Ugh," I scream, turning away. What a fuckign prep.

"Weiht,," he grabs my arms.

"Get off me arm warmers," I whisper.

"O, soREEEE." He rolls his preppy eyes with preppy blond eyelashes. (such a loser)

"Your a fucking dick," I say, pulling away. "What da fuq do you want????????"

"You can seee me," He says.

"No shit." I cry.

"I need to take youu home with me!" He smirk.

"No fucking way I'm not some slutt!!!" I pushed him away.

"YER A FUCKIGN WIZARD CUM WITH ME."

"I'm not a nerd you fuckingg poser." I accented with a stomp of my dark boot.

"Cum with me," He screams. "You won't ragret it."

"Ugh," I whimper. I would totallly kick his ass but he's kind of cute even if he's acting so gay. I'm not a homofobe tho………..

"JJUST CUM ON!11" He grabs my hand and pulls me out of the mosh pit. I can't but help feel butterflys crawling in my stomach. But in a super gross and emo way. Not like a facking prep.

I'm just glad I hit the merch table first otherwise this would sukk sooooo bad.

He brings me to this gigantic gothic cathedral that reallly get me in the rite places. I might be in luv if it existed.

He brings me into the the dark cavern of the church, and if it wasn't so abandoned it would burn me (im like kind of a demon ok????).

"Imma demon," I say, looking up into his dark and twisted eyes.

"And Imma deamon hunter," he says.

I feel rage wash ove rme, hten I think out loud. "that’s pretty hawt tho."

He looks at me with and intents gayz.  
"Oh shit i didn't say that out loud did i????????" I scream.

"No it tru do." He says, backing me up into the wall.

I moan and he rips of my shirt with his sharp teeth.

"Aw yes," I say. He put his thingy in my u kno wut and we do it for the first time.

We were so totes doing it when I forgot it was not the muscled alcoholic back of my dark fantasies on top of me, and I shouted out "OH DEAN."

Jace WTF Is His Last Name pulled out. "Me too," he whispered, then sped off back inside of me. "Gotta go fast."  
"Faster faster" I moaned.

We kept bringing each other to the edge of the world when the door banged open.  
"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU  FUCKIGN FUKERES DOING????"

TO BE CONTINUED…………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Author's Note:**

> I do not condone any of these words or ideas this is so crack it's coming out of my ass


End file.
